


LuzToye - Haunted Houses

by carwood



Series: Haunted Houses [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: George and Joe visit an asylum-themed haunted house.





	LuzToye - Haunted Houses

“Joe, I’m fucking sick of waiting in this line.” George groans, leaning against Joe. 

“Stop being impatient.” Joe says, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not being impatient, I’m just anxious. I wanna get this over with already.” George says, grabbing Joe’s arm and putting it around his shoulders and leaning against his boyfriend.

“You’re scared?” Joe asks, rubbing George’s shoulder.

“NO!” George shouts, frowning up at Joe. “I’m a grown man, for fucks sake, I’m not afraid of a haunted house.”

“Okay.” Joe nods, smirking as he feels George jump when someone screams from inside of the haunted house. It was asylum themed, and they were letting people go through in small groups. George was freaking out, but he was trying not to let Joe know that.

“Hey look, it's almost our turn.” Joe says, squeezing George into his body even more, hoping to calm him down a little bit. He knows that people are meant to be scared at haunted houses, but Joe still didn’t want to see George get too freaked out.

“Yup.” George nods, feelings himself start to shake slightly and praying that Joe can’t feel it. 

They hand their tickets over to the lady. “Just two?” She asks, smiling up at them. Joe nods.

“You’re lucky, it’ll be just you two going through.” She says, winking at them and motioning for them to go through the door.

They go through the door and sit down in a small room with a woman dressed up as a zombie nurse sitting on the table across from them.

“The doctor will see you now.” She smiles, and they both go to stand up but then the nurse shakes her head, “Just you.” She says to George.

George’s eyes widen, looking back at Joe, who just smiles up at him. Joe was never afraid of haunted houses, because he was hard to jump-scare and gore never freaked him out. George was super easy to jump scare, and sometimes even Joe will accidentally scare George when they’re at home. 

George follows the nurse over to a mirror with an eye chart on it. She flips a switch and a light shines through the mirror, making the eye chart easier to read. 

“Top row?” The nurse asks.

George reads the top row, and then the second and then the third as the nurse asks him to go lower. He was squinting to make out the final row when the eye chart goes dark and a face comes out of it, screaming.

George screams too, jumping back a few feet.

“The doctors here!” The nurse screams crazily, gesturing for George and Joe to go through the door. Joe jumps up, and grabs George’s hand. 

“You okay?” Joe asks, pulling him along.

“The fuck I am.” George says, pressing himself up against Joe as they move through the haunted house. Joe thought George’s face when he was freaked out was absolutely adorable. His eyes were bright and wide open, glancing around frantically.

George gripped onto Joe, hiding his face against his body whenever they entered a new part of the haunted house, knowing someone was going to jump out at them.

Eventually, George calmed down from the first jump scare and started to make jokes with Joe. There weren’t anymore bad jump scares that got George, so when they got out of the haunted house they were both smiling. 

“We’re not doing that again.” George chuckles.

“Aww, scared?” Joe says, putting his arms around George’s shoulders and pulling him into his chest. George wraps his arms around Joe’s waist, rubbing his cheek against his chest.

“If it wasn’t for that fucking doctor at the beginning!” George shouts.

Joe smiles and kisses the top of George’s head.


End file.
